


Taking Your Disguises

by bluejoseph



Series: Spookyface Drabbles [6]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bruises, Demonic Possession, Established Relationship, Hickeys, Hidden Relationship, M/M, Other, Secret Relationship, Television, we don't believe what's on tv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejoseph/pseuds/bluejoseph
Summary: "Blurry, can we talk?"





	Taking Your Disguises

**Author's Note:**

> I think this series has made polarize 10x more important to me and it's honestly one of my favorite twenty one pilots songs now

“Blurry, can we talk?”

Within moments of mentioning their name, the television blacked out, little white lines of static slowly crawling across the screen. Blurryface's red eyes appeared after a few seconds, the rest of their form flickering in and out before finally settling. 

Blurryface had been a part of Tyler for as long as he could remember. It was only in his teen years that Blurry began to make a more outward appearance, per se; they began to take over Tyler's body for little bits of time, and Tyler would slip somewhere into the back of his mind for a while. 

Mostly, Blurry left Tyler's body the same as he had left it, although sometimes he would be in a different place—often Josh's apartment, more often than not these days. This morning, however, when Tyler woke up in his bed, he felt a little odd. Normally, he wouldn't have let it bother him, but he was also mostly naked. Blurry hadn't left him like this before.

He'd climbed out of bed, stretched, and gone into the bathroom to use the toilet. While he washed his hands, he glanced up at the mirror and was startled to notice a purple blotch on his neck. Ignoring the running sink, he leaned in close to get a better view of his reflection, pressing two cold, wet fingers to it. At first, he thought it might be paint, but it ached uncomfortably as he touched it. No, it was a bruise—a hickey, more specifically—and one that Tyler that definitely didn't remember getting.

“What's up?” Blurry pulled at a piece of static with their fingers absent-mindedly.

Tyler rubbed his neck. He was wearing his mustard yellow hoodie, collar pulled up to hide the mark he'd discovered. “I wouldn't normally ask you...”

Seeming to sense Tyler's discomfort, Blurry stopped fidgeting and blinked, meeting his eyes with their own. “Go on,” they prompted.

He moved closer to the television so they could see and pulled down his collar, exposing the bruise, bright as a violet. Blurry said nothing as they leaned closer to inspect it, then leaning back again. They clearly recognized it, and it made Tyler a little mad.

“Know anything about this?” he challenged.

They said nothing for a moment, crossing their arms and tilting their head in that cocky way that always annoyed him. “I'm allowed to have a life outside of you.”

“It's my body!” Tyler protested. “It's not that I don't trust you, Blurry, but I feel like you should be able to talk to me about stuff like this. I didn't even know you were seeing anyone.”

“Well, I am.” Blurry sniffed, then sighed. “I guess you make a point.”

“Thank you.” Tyler pulled his collar back up and sat on the floor in front of the television. “Can I ask who it is?”

The spirit hesitated before shaking their head. “Not yet. I'd have to talk to them about it first.”

“That's fair.” Tyler fiddled with the sleeve of his hoodie for a moment. “Just, be safe with my body, okay?”

Blurryface laughed, and it sounded like candlelight. “Of course. You've got nothing to worry about, Ty.”


End file.
